grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansel J. Riker
Appearance Riker is a bit on the shorter side, and has a very lean muscular build. His blue hair sticks out this way and that most of the time which gives him a bit of a wild and unruly look about him. He's fond of loose clothing, and usually keeps some kind of wrap trailing behind him, partially to help hide his face and partially for flair. Personality Riker is an oddball. He's very self conscious of his first name and often leads people to believe he has no other name than Riker. He may be a big ball of energy at times, particularly when he's excited, but tends to channel his energy very well into being more productive in some way, at least to his perception. Biography Groiwing up with a mercenary of a father and a pirate mother lead to a very grueling yet adventurous lifestyle starting out, as he was constantly being handed off from one parent to another as they both went their separate ways on missions, quests, adventures, or jobs. Usually, they would try to allow him to switch between the two as much as possible so he at least grew up with both of his parents. They could rarely see each other since he was on the payroll long-term with some shady aristocrat constantly fighting off people trying to steal from his mine, kill him for it, or use his position selling to the navy as an advantage for themselves. Meanwhile, she's off plundering, pillaging and training for the day she can reach the grand line with the rest of her crew. With the lives they lived his parents were hard people, even if they were caring parents. They had seen many horrible things, have done horrible things, and have had a few done to them and they were firm believers that you needed to know how to live on your own, how to survive, and how to make money by yourself, and with your own hands. So while Riker was off exploring and adventuring with his parents he was also being trained, taught to survive by both of his parents, in both of the ways they knew how. While his mother taught him how to fight with his fists, be aggressive, while still being elusive and clever... his Father was teaching him his way of doing things. Using pheromones to sway his comrades and enemies strengths, staying in the back to let them do the fighting, and using subterfuge wherever possible with some sleight of hand to make everything either more impressive, more deadly, or more confusing. His parents made a weapon out of their child and by age twelve he was holding his own against some of the other fighters on both of his parents' crews. He was prepared for anything anyone had to throw at him, if he needed to, he could survive against anything in all the North Blue, so he believed. He wasn't prepared for the spinal injury that cost him the use of his legs forever... and it almost broke him, even with his automail replacements. It took him a long time to adjust, but he was able to fight with them and even learned to make them his own, making a few adjustments here and there. Once his parents had seen how he had grown, and had learned to make use of his legs properly, they decided it was time for him to learn to make his way on his own. Professions Before the loss of his legs, Riker was a more practical fighter, using a sword and pistol combo to keep himself flexible but would often toss them aside if he couldn't kill someone in his way. He never did much like his father's pheromones but his delivery system was always practical. One day, something just clicked for him while he sat sulking staring at his feet, when he saw some of his fathers' mines before them. Since then, he had focused on making those mines more useful to him, starting by getting rid of the chemicals and replacing them with more explosives... Primary Profession: Inventor: ☀ An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Martial Artist: ☀A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {Taekwondo} and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Cybertronic Genius (1 Slot): Some inventors take a more radical approach and have learned extensively on all there is to know about cybernetics. This character gets a 15% Discount on any cybernetic purchases for themselves. This trait can be stacked with Skill in Upgrade for a discount of 25%. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Automail Recipient '(1 slot): ☀This character is not a cyborg as one would expect, being more like an amputee with automail prosthetics. With this trait, a character can begin to become a cyborg, having one or two missing limbs that have been replaced with an obviously metallic replica. Their cybernetic parts are made out of starter level materials like iron, and may contain weaponry that could be considered basic or very crude. This character will also gain 15 bonus technique points, for the sole purpose of creating fuel based attacks. '''Zealous agility: '(1 slot): ☀This character's agility is boosted by 10%. 'Technically adept: '(1 slot): ☀This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Riker Trained in a kind of taekwondo with his mother's captain, it was more of a general unarmed protection course and a way for the captain to size the boy up but he was proficient, and taught the boy quite well. He's since taken things into his own hands focusing more on the repeated and powerful kicks and maintaining balance using many of the same blocking movements with his arms as a defensive measure, though he'll rarely use his hands offensively, allowing his legs to holster his weapons while his hands can be used to make something else useful. His legs do have explosives in them after all. Combining the precise movements of practiced martial arts and the proper application of explosives, Riker is able to respond in a variety of ways to most situations. Wherever he'll get the chance he can barricade himself in a small area and hold it very well, fend off pursuers with ease, and deliver kicks to butts all in one complete package. Statistics Zealous agility gives Riker a boosted 10% to agility!. Items 'Riker's automail: '(5049) Riker has two iron automail legs that allow him to dispense mines or other closely shaped objects from them which he can use in a variety of ways. His dispensary system makes use of a crank which moves loaded mines (Which are loaded from just below his hip down to his knees.) from his thigh to his calves to be released from his feet. '''Ship in a bottle:(Roll): A ship in a bottle that will always look exactly like the ship you're on, down to the last detail. .44 Flintlock revolver: '''A six shooter Riker bought in Floyvent, simple straightforward and to the point, this pistol fires heavy .44 rounds. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''Example of a Technique Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. |} Category:Approved